


Work Opportunities

by DontKillBugs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, aromantic daisy duck, donald and daisy are exes on good terms, mentions of past daisy/della, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Donald and Daisy, amicable exes, meet over coffee and catch up.Inspired by a drabble prompt on Tumblr, as well as a scrapped idea mentioned by Frank Angones.





	Work Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Legend of the Three Caballeros, so it shouldn't be considered canon to this story.

"I hope Glomgold gets shivved at work. Just scare him, scare him a little." Daisy mimed a stabbing motion with her fork. "Scare him right in his kidney."

Donald winced. "That bad, huh?"

Daisy sighed deeply. Pushing her new glasses up her beak, she jabbed her fork savagely back into her coffee cake. "The man has to be the worst excuse for a supervillain I've ever seen. It's all maniacal laughter and no... _oomph._ Well, laughter and hours of running around trying to scale Mount Paperwork."

The barista, who had what had to be at least four pounds of hardware pierced into his face, came by and dropped off their coffee orders without a word.

The coffee shop, bearing the delightful name of Burial Grounds, had come highly recommended by Lena. The food and brew was actually pretty good, despite the decidedly Goth atmosphere and customer base.

Donald took a sip of his dark roast (one cream, five sugars). "How did you wind up nailing Glomgold's secretary position anyway?"

Daisy grimaced. "Truth be told? He found just exactly who my exes are, and he hired me on the spot."

Donald stared silently for several seconds. Then, he began to stand up. "That's it. I'm gonna assassinate him."

"Siddown."

"Not even gonna be fancy about it. Just gonna shoot him and pay the consequences."

She grinned. "Stop."

"Tell the boys I love them."

Fully laughing now, Daisy reached out and tugged at Donald's sleeve. "Alright, alright. I give! Just wait till my next paycheck."

Grumbling, Donald sat back down. "That's real low of him, Daisy. You deserve a better job than that."

Daisy smirked. "Yeah, but... who's hiring these days? Plus, fun fact, Glomgold Industries actually has a pretty decent dental plan."

"You know Scrooge would hire you in a heartbeat."

Grinning as she gulped down her mocha, Daisy held up two fingers. "First, yes, but I kinda like being the voice on the inside for you guys. That whole debacle in Tokyo last week would have been a lot rougher without that tip-off phone call, right?"

Donald tried to hide his grin with an _eh-actually_ grimace. "Wellllllll...."

Daisy cocked an eyebrow at her ex-boyfriend-on-good-terms. " _Riiiiight_?"

Donald chuckled. "Okay, okay, you were a lifesaver. What's the other reason?"

Daisy pushed her glasses up her beak with the heel of her hand, catching the light dramatically. "Second reason, I'm playing the long game. Couple'a years from now, when I'm basically running the company, I'll convince the board of directors to oust Glomgold. Then it'll be Chairman Daisy of Glomgold Industries." She rubbed her thumb and two fingers together. "Then I can work on getting my _own_ money bin."

Donald clapped. "I know you absolutely will, Daisy. If anyone could, it'd be you."

Daisy tossed back the last of her coffee. "So how are the boys? I haven't seen you guys in forever! And how are things with you and Scrooge? You two seem to be a lot better."

Donald sighed deeply. "They're having the time of their lives. I worry and panic every time they get in that plane and fly off. But Scrooge always brings them home, and they're always so excited to see me and tell me all about the adventure they just had." He leaned back in his chair. "I know that adventure is in our family's blood."

Daisy nodded. "Trying to keep Clan Duck-McDuck away from adventure is like trying to yell at the wind."

"But... it's hard. With what happened."

Daisy nodded. "Della. Yeah."

Donald looked over at her. "You've got to be the one person who misses her just as much as us. I know you were crazy about her."

Daisy sighed good-naturedly. "I struck out with both Duck Adventure Twins. Let it not be said I don't know when the universe is tryin' to tell me something."

Donald sniffed a small chuckle at the old joke. "You doing okay?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah! Donald, you know I love who I am." She flicked at a button on her sweater lapel, striped green, yellow, grey, and black. "I'm proud of me and my journey."

Donald smiled, putting a hand on her forearm. "Me too, Daisy."

She grinned back, chowing down on the last of her coffee cake. "Now! You said I could see my favorite nephews today, and I will not take no for an answer!"

Donald chuckled. Tossing a tip on the table, he reached a hand out to his best friend. "Shall we, Ms. Duck?"

She took the hand with a wink. "After you, Mr. Duck."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was kicked off by the Night In The Woods drabble prompts on Tumblr- namely, the line "I hope [Name] gets shivved at work. Just scare him, scare him a little. Scare him right in his kidney."
> 
> http://mandareeboo.tumblr.com/post/179413124958/lack-two-night-in-the-woods
> 
> The idea of Daisy working for Glomgold comes from an idea Frank Angones mentioned was tossed around early on, but was scrapped.
> 
> https://suspendersofdisbelief.tumblr.com/post/175413657091/i-have-wondered-will-daisy-ever-appear-in-the
> 
> Also: I do not wish to imply that failed relationships led Daisy to be aromantic; rather, I wanted to show that Daisy's past relationships were basically pit stops on Daisy's journey toward her best self. I myself am not aromantic, so please let me know if I've offended anyone.


End file.
